You Have Me
by OriginalKlaroline96
Summary: Fiyero walks around campus after the cub incindent, not able to sleep. He walks to the park and finds Elphaba sitting there. What will happen? Fiyeraba.


Hey everyone! Well, I decided to write another one! Hope you guys like it. Takes place right after the Cub...oh yeah, Galinda and Fiyero aren't dating. On with the story!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked or any of the characters. "Solitude" belongs to Evanescence.

* * *

Fiyero didn't know how he got here. One minute, he was having an almost perfect moment with Elphaba (until he decided to ruin it), the next minute, he was walking Galinda to her dorm. _I know I was just being nice, but she probably thinks I like her now, which means she'll tell Elphaba and I'll never get my chance._

Unable to fall asleep, Fiyero decided to take a walk around the campus. He headed toward his favorite place on campus, the park. As he neared it, he heard a guitar tune in the air accompanies by a melodious voice. He saw a figure by the lake slowly strumming a guitar. One look at her and Fiyero knew instantly who it was.

How many times have you told me you love her  
As many times as I've wanted to tell you the truth  
How long have I stood here beside you  
I live through you  
You looked through me

"Elphaba," he whispered, as he walked toward her. As he got closer, he realized that her eyes were closed and he was able to see exactly how beautiful she was with the moonlight glistening over skin. Not wanting to disturb her, stood there listening to her song.

Ooh, Solitude,  
Still with me is only you  
Ooh, Solitude,  
I can't stay away from you

How many times have I done this to myself  
How long will it take before I see  
When will this hole in my heart be mended  
Who now is left alone but me

Ooh, Solitude,  
Forever me and forever you  
Ooh, Solitude,  
Only you, only true

Everyone leave me stranded  
Forgotten, abandoned, left behind  
I can't stay here another night

_Is this how she really felt?_ It was then that he realized how well she hid herself, not showing the pain inside. He admired her for it, though most girls would whine and ask for attention, she just bore all the pain. _I just wish she knew that I'm here for her._

Your secret admirer  
Who could it be

Ooh, Can't you see  
All along it was me  
How can you be so blind  
As to see right through me

And Ooh, Solitude,  
Still with me is only you  
Ooh, Solitude,  
I can't stay away from you

Ooh, Solitude,  
Forever me and forever you  
Ooh, Solitude,  
Only you, only true

"Yes?" She asked as she opened her eyes. She didn't look his way, but knew who it was.

"Is that how you really feel?" He asked, forgetting that she had no idea of his presence. Not surprised by her silence, he sat beside her.

"Sometimes," she replied, looking out at the lake. "I don't know, I mean…I know I have Galinda and Nessa, but sometimes I just feel…alone."

Fiyero looked at her and noticed for the first time how innocent and vulnerable she looked compared to the distant and guarded front that she shows daily.

"Alone?" He asked. "You know we're always here for you, especially Galinda." _And me._

She looked at him, and it was then that he saw the deep brown hue of her eyes. _Beautiful._ It was then that he realized just how much he adores her.

"I guess, I know that. It's just…you have Galinda. Nessa has Boq. I just feel…," she trailed off.

"…like you don't have anyone." He finished, finally understanding her view, "_That's_ what you meant when you said 'alone.'" Even though the five friends spend so much time together, she still feels that she has no one to turn to.

"Well, you have me too, you know," he replied softly. _I'd do anything for you._

"Yeah, but you and Galinda," she said as she looked at him, "it's just different."

He looked at her surprised. _She thinks I like Galinda?_

"Elphaba, you have it all wrong," he said. She looked at him curiously. "I don't like her like that. We're just friends."

"Oh." That was her only reply. As glad as she was that Fiyero wasn't interested in her roommate, she felt bad for Galinda. She looked at Fiyero and thought about telling him of her feelings. Thinking back to the Cub. _Maybe he feels the same way._

"Besides, I like someone else and I'm not quite sure how she feels about me." He said, trying to build the courage to tell her how he feels. _What if she runs away? I'd rather be her friend than nothing at all._

With that sentence, Elphaba's heart dropped. _I knew it was too good to be true. Why would he want to be with the artichoke anyway?_ She looked away from him, blinking back tears.

"Well, you should tell her. You know that all the girls in Shiz love you, this girl should be no different." She replied, trying to hide the sadness. "Just make sure that she knows how you feel." With that, she stood up with her guitar and started towards the dorms. But before she could, Fiyero gently grabbed her hand and spun her so that she would be facing him.

"Are you sure that she likes me?" He asked, his hand still holding on to hers.

"She'd be a fool not to," Elphaba said softly, as she looked at the ground, not realizing what she just admitted. She looked up and saw Fiyero smiling at her. _Why is he smiling?_

Suddenly time went still. He pulled her closer to him. Her hands found their way to his chest. Smiling, he lowered his face closer to hers and gave her a gentle kiss. Elphaba felt like her heart was soaring. Her eyes were still closed when they pulled away, afraid that if she opened them, everything would disappear. She slowly opened them. To her relief, he was still holding her. _It wasn't a dream._

After holding each other for a few minutes, Elphaba sighed. "I guess I should be heading back to the dorms before Galinda gets too worried."

She unwillingly broke out of the embrace and turned to the direction of the dorms. Fiyero instantly went by her side and held her hand. She looked at him questioningly but didn't let go. They walked all the way to the front of her dorm.

"You didn't have to walk with me the whole way, you know? I'm used to walking to my dorm at night." She said to him.

Fiyero let out a small laugh and held her close. "I know, but now you don't have to do it alone, you don't have to do anything alone."

He gave her another gentle kiss that took her breath away. When they pulled away, he leaned his forehead against hers, "you have me."


End file.
